


Strangers 'Til Now

by Luv_Bowie_Luver



Series: Ziggy Stardust [7]
Category: David Bowie (Musician), Labyrinth (1986), Ziggy Stardust - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Het and Slash, Light Bondage, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Multi, Rimming, Smut, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Bowie_Luver/pseuds/Luv_Bowie_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jareth discovers a very flirty Ziggy Stardust in his Labyrinth, but what happens next is not quite what Ziggy was expecting at all..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rude Awakening

In the stillness of deepest night, when even the most nocturnal of creatures had gone to bed, there came an unnatural silence that completely hushed over the Labyrinth. Then, without warning, a loud explosion suddenly shattered the quiet and sent shock waves through the ground. In his bed, now sitting bolt upright with his heart pounding and his vision bedazzled from having been woken up so abruptly, Jareth tried to steady his rapid breathing. Slowly, he got out of bed and looked out of his window, an ominous red glow could be seen for miles around and at it's source?  
  
  
The base of a small rise.  
  
  
Using a crystal to see it up close, Jareth gazed into the sphere until the shifting images within became less blurry. Embedded into the rise was a crashed spaceship, smoke was gushing from every vent and red lights were flashing from inside. Jareth vanquished the crystal and turned to his bed, climbing back into it and laying his head down onto the soft pillows. Whatever it was doing here, it certainly wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. It could wait until morning, _this_ King lost sleep over nothing and not even a spaceship from whatever planet it had come from was going to change that!


	2. A Curious Creature

As daylight began to creep it's way over the Labyrinth, warming and slowly waking it's inhabitants, the spaceship powered down. Smoke was no longer choking the air around it and the red flashing lights that could be seen last night were all switched off. A creak and a groan could be heard from anyone within earshot of the spaceship, as a door crashed down to the ground and something tentatively emerged from within the mysterious craft.  
  
  
A wide eyed young Martian stepped out into the cool morning air, his bright, spiky red hair a stark contrast to his pale, white complexion. Ziggy gazed around himself in awe and wondered just exactly where he'd ended up this time, he'd only fallen asleep for a few minutes but it'd been just long enough for a loose fuel valve to burst open and catch his engines alight. Glancing back at his wreck, he knew it'd never fly again but he could still live inside of it safely enough if he had to. He stared around himself once more, it was so quiet and peaceful here but where were all the people? This was Earth, right?  
  
  
He would have checked his online star map, but since the entire ship had powered down it wouldn't work. Ziggy stretched, went inside to change into his red bodysuit with the white rabbits on it and then set off along a faintly worn path to see what he could discover about the immediate area.  
  
  
*  
  
  
When Jareth was awake, had showered and eaten, he summoned a crystal to check on the strange craft he had seen last night. It was still there, only now it looked like a hunk of scrap metal with an opening in it at the base of the hill. His eyes narrowed, that opening hadn't been there last night. Someone, or something, had come out of it.. But where was it now? Jareth searched with his crystal, his gaze coming to rest upon a strangely beautiful creature in the field just outside of the Labyrinth walls.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Ziggy was exploring his new surroundings with wide eyed wonder and awe, an excited thrill worked it's way through his body as he lifted his face to greet the sun and gave chase to some tiny faeries that flitted about in the flowery meadow. They were fast and impossible to catch, but that didn't stop the giggling Martian from trying and the faeries smiled amusedly as they easily evaded him. Watching, Jareth caught himself smiling faintly and instantly stopped it, gazing into the crystal once more to see what else this stranger would get up to. Ziggy lay down in the long grass and a faerie landed on his nose, he smiled at her and she did a little dance for him.  
  
  
"Oh, you pretty thing," Ziggy said quietly, lifting her into his palm and propping himself up to look at her more closely.  
  
  
The faerie quickly flew off, leaving Ziggy alone with his thoughts and his now fading smile. Looking around himself, he couldn't help but feel lonely. Where had everybody gone? He lay back down and pulled at the grass, humming softly and closing his eyes. The warmth of the sun made him feel lazy and his eyes began to close, his hands wandering over his body slowly as he started to drift into a gentle slumber. Jareth's gaze darkened while he watched, shifting his position as Ziggy's fingers trailed lightly over his own body.  
  
  
Ziggy loved to be held and cuddled, loved to be touched and kissed, but there wasn't anyone around. He ran his hands over himself for comfort, eventually falling asleep on his side, with one hand gently gripping his throat while the other grasped his crotch. Jareth found it rather an odd way to pass out, but Ziggy was not used to being so alone and it helped to feel someone touching him, even if it was just his own hands.


	3. Taking An Interest

The next time Jareth checked on Ziggy, he was by a large lake, surrounded by a multitude of colorful wild flowers and small shrubs. He lay on his stomach, watching the sunlight glitter from it's surface, propped up on his elbows, his feet raised as he stared down into the calm, still water with a faint smile on his lips. This place was so incredibly wondrous, he just knew he'd never want to leave, if only he could find someone to talk to. Ziggy was watching some tiny water sprites, so intent was his gaze that he failed to notice Hoggle when he approached the water's edge nearby.  
  
Ziggy's outfit was so revealing, nothing like it had ever been seen around here. As the young Martian's gaze lifted to greet Hoggle's reflection, the Dwarf paid him no attention and placed an old, wooden bucket into the lake to draw water from it. Ziggy's eyes lit up excitedly upon discovering someone at last, he quickly got to his feet.  
  
  
"Hello!" Ziggy turned to meet Hoggle with a friendly smile.  
  
  
Up until this point, Hoggle hadn't dared to speak to the beautiful creature he'd noticed on his way to get water for his stove. Something that good looking was sure to be royalty or worse, so it'd not want the likes of a lowly peasant Dwarf talking to it. Startled that Ziggy had even bothered to notice him at all, Hoggle dropped his bucket onto the ground and spilled the water all over the ground.  
  
  
"Now look wot yer made me do!" Hoggle grumbled angrily, stamping his foot. Ziggy's smile faded as Hoggle picked up his bucket once more, looking down into it with disdain.  
  
  
"I'm sorry," Ziggy apologized, "can't you just fill it up again?"  
  
  
"No!" Hoggle told him firmly, "yer only allowed ta draw once a day from 'ere!"  Ziggy felt terrible, what could he do to make it up to this poor creature? Make it up.. Make up! Of course!  
  
  
"I've got something that might help," Ziggy offered. Hoggle looked at him skeptically.  
  
  
"Oh yeh?" Hoggle stepped a little closer, "show me."  
  
  
"It's this way," Ziggy turned and started walking back to his ship.  
  
  
Hoggle lowered his gaze with a blush at Ziggy's partially exposed ass cheeks and followed after him but couldn't keep up due to his limp, so Ziggy slowed his pace a little. When they arrived, Ziggy encouraged the nervous Dwarf to come inside his ship and Hoggle stared around in wonder at the interior until they got to Ziggy's room.  
  
  
"Here," Ziggy gestured to his vanity.  
  
  
"Wot's all this stuff?" Hoggle leaned closer for a better inspection.  
  
  
"You name it and I've probably got it here somewhere!" Ziggy boasted, "I've even got some Botox that'll iron those wrinkles right out of your face!"  
  
  
"Eh? Wot wrinkles?" Hoggle asked him, for it had been a very long time since he'd bothered to look at his own reflection, "wot are ya goin' on about?"  
  
  
Ziggy tilted his head curiously, kneeling down and upon closer inspection, decided that not even Botox could help this creature anymore. His gaze lifted to Hoggle's little cap, but what little hair he had left was sparse and white with age.  
  
  
"Do you like lip gloss?" Ziggy asked him gently.  
  
  
"I don't need no airy, fairy make up stick!" Hoggle protested, "I need water! Have ya got water?!"  Ziggy sat back on his heels and shook his head, so Hoggle sighed and turned to leave.  
  
  
"Wait!" Ziggy caught his arm, "please don't go, I hate being on my own!"  
  
  
Hoggle turned and stared at Ziggy for a long moment, unable to deny those big, pleading eyes, he relented and agreed to stay for a while longer. Ziggy sat Hoggle down and chatted to him about Mars, explaining that's where he was from as he began to paint Hoggle's nails and make up his face. Hoggle finally told Ziggy his name and reluctantly told him about where he lived, which wasn't anywhere near as glamorous as Mars sounded.  
  
  
"Red, red, red," Ziggy complained, "everything's red back home! It's nothing like here.. So, what do you need the water for?"  
  
  
"I was gonna make meself up some mossages," Hoggle replied, "but I has ta boil 'em or they taste like.. well, moss!"  
  
  
Ziggy sat back to admire his work, but despite his skill and artistic eye, Hoggle looked no better than when he'd started. In fact, the poor thing now looked like a badly made up hooker.  
  
  
"Oh dear," Ziggy murmured, as Hoggle got down from the chair and started for the door.  
  
  
"I gotta go now," Hoggle hadn't noticed his face in the mirror, "I need ta think of somethin' else ta eat fer dinner now!"  
  
  
"Come by later, then!" Ziggy called after him, but Hoggle continued on for home and said not another word to the Martian.  
  
  
Still watching and listening in to all that was said, Jareth's gaze darkened as he caught Ziggy bending over to clean up some dirt from the floor that Hoggle had tracked into his ship. His breath caught in his throat, as he found Ziggy to be quite the exquisite creature indeed, perhaps it was high time they were introduced..


	4. We Meet At Last

Ziggy sat down upon his bed for a moment, his gaze lingering upon the chair where Hoggle had been sitting. He slowly stood up and changed into his white, silky kimono outfit and left the ship. He hadn't gone more than ten paces when he suddenly stopped short, his gaze lifting to take in the most magnificent, beautiful creature he'd ever seen since the last time he'd looked into the mirror. Ziggy was breathless as he stared at Jareth, the two of them began circling each other, sizing each other up and eventually coming to a stop moments later.  
  
  
Jareth's intense eyes held Ziggy captive for quite a long moment, Jareth stepped slowly into his personal space and Ziggy finally remembered to blink as he gulped silently. Without a word, Jareth's leather gloved hand reached down and curiously touched one of Ziggy's exposed thighs, sending a shiver of pleasure along the sex starved Martian, who had been traveling for so long, he'd almost forgotten what it felt like to be held tightly in someone else's arms.  
  
  
Jareth's other hand grasped Ziggy's chin, turning his head from one side to the other and checking out his profile. Ziggy let his gaze trail down to Jareth's crotch when Jareth let go of him, licking his lips absently as he tried to guess it's size. Jareth stepped closer still, their bodies almost touching and they could each hear one another's slightly heavy breathing as Jareth touched Ziggy's cheek. Ziggy's eyes fluttered closed, uttering a soft, deliberately provocative sigh.  
  
  
"Who are you?" Ziggy asked quietly, his eyes opening as Jareth slowly backed off to regard the tantalizing creature at a less intimate proximity.  
  
  
"My name is Jareth," he introduced himself, "King of this Labyrinth.. And yourself?"   Ziggy marveled at him, an actual King?  
  
  
"I'm Ziggy," he replied, "I've come from another planet.. "  
  
  
"So you're an alien, then?" Jareth inclined his head.  
  
  
"Martian," Ziggy corrected him, his gaze flicking to Jareth's lips as the faint sparkle of glitter caught his eye. Jareth's sequined clothing aroused Ziggy's interest too, if only they were brighter colors..  
  
  
"Am I trespassing on your land?" Ziggy enquired, holding out his wrists, "have you come to lock me up?"  Jareth watched him with equal amounts of irritation and fascination.  
  
  
"These are my lands," Jareth confirmed, "but you are free to move about as you please, so long as you don't cause any trouble, understand?"  
  
  
"Oh," Ziggy trailed his gaze down over Jareth's body and smiled cheekily, "yes, I understand.. "  His gaze traveled back up to meet with Jareth's eyes, then Ziggy offered him a very suggestive look indeed.  
  
  
"Shall I.. _Kneel_.. Before you, your Majesty?" Ziggy offered, rather than asked, running his tongue over his teeth. Jareth folded his arms, but was unable to hide the light tint of red creeping into his face from Ziggy, who gave him a coy smile.  
  
  
"I doubt you could handle it," Jareth responded evenly, causing Ziggy's smile to grow wider and his eyes to light up excitedly. Jareth lifted a brow at Ziggy, who now had his hands clamped over his mouth and was starting to giggle at him.  
  
  
"What's so amusing?" Jareth demanded. Ziggy lowered his hands, half closing his eyes as he went into full on flirt mode.  
  
  
"I'm sure I could handle it, Jareth," Ziggy spoke to him quietly, "but.. could you?"  
  
  
Jareth steeled his gaze at the challenge, Ziggy was not intimidated and sidled up closer to him. Jareth tensed up as Ziggy hugged his upper arm, feeling the rock hard erection rubbing up and down against his side. In an instant, Ziggy stumbled down onto all fours and looked around, startled and confused as Jareth simply vanished from sight. He slowly sat down in the grass and scratched his head, had he just been hallucinating?  
  
  
"Jareth?" Ziggy called quietly, suddenly feeling unsure and not really knowing why. His eyes cast all around, but Jareth was nowhere to be seen.  
  
  
He looked up slowly as his gaze fell upon a tall, white castle in the distance. That must be where Jareth lived, so Ziggy decided to go and visit him there but.. How to reach it?  Ziggy stood up and started towards the Labyrinth wall, but try as he might, the curious creature simply could not locate an opening.  
  
  
"I'm usually pretty good at finding the entrance," Ziggy quipped to himself with a cheeky grin.  
  
  
His gaze traveled up the wall, but it was much too high to climb over. Ziggy placed his palm down flat upon the wall, it sparkled and glittered in the sunlight, which he found very soothing as he walked along, running his hand smoothly over the wall as he went.  
  
  
Jareth leaned against the wall in his castle, fury seething from him. Ziggy stirred up things inside of Jareth that he was reluctant to admit, despite the evidence standing to attention just now. As Ziggy's hand ran along the outer wall of his Labyrinth, Jareth felt the sensation, much like a spider feels vibrations in her web when something is caught within. His eyes closed, his fingers ran through his hair and he sighed softly. He was coming undone and so easily, it frustrated him to no end and he decided to try and help get Ziggy's spaceship going again. That way, he could get back to ruling his kingdom without the constant source of distraction.


	5. Provoke Me

Ziggy started humming quietly as he continued on his way, trying to find the starting point of this so-called Labyrinth. He stopped walking and knelt down, smiling broadly at some little faeries that were watching him as they flew around him.  
  
  
"Do you little pretties know how to get in?" Ziggy asked them. He watched as they flew up and over the wall, but that didn't help him and he slowly rose back up to his full height again.  
  
  
"Ziggy," a voice behind him gave him a fright, Ziggy yelped and spun around dramatically, his hand over his heart as he tried to calm his breathing.  
  
  
"Jareth!" Ziggy breathed, "you.. but where.. how.. ?"  Jareth folded his arms and smirked at Ziggy's uncertain ramblings, he did so love to bewilder people with his abilities.  
  
  
"How badly damaged is your craft?" Jareth asked firmly.  
  
  
"Oh," Ziggy rubbed the back of his neck and wore a guilty expression now, though Jareth noted that the corners of Ziggy's mouth were slightly upturned, "it's a write-off.. "  
  
  
Jareth looked crestfallen, but he'd be damned if he was going to be stuck with Ziggy for the rest of his days. He summoned a crystal and Ziggy watched with wide eyes, cheekily giggling and biting his bottom lip as he thought about making a joke that involved balls.  
  
  
"I wouldn't advise it," Jareth sensed his thoughts, further amazing the easily excitable Martian and Ziggy blushed hotly with a cheekier than ever, shit eating grin.  
  
  
"You can read my mind?" Ziggy asked. Jareth suddenly blushed furiously, taking several steps back from Ziggy.  
  
  
"You can!" Ziggy spoke excitedly as he realized what fun he could have with this.  
  
  
"Will you just stop?!" Jareth growled, still holding the crystal firmly, "let's go to your craft and see if nothing can be done to fix it."  Ziggy looked at Jareth seriously now, the chance to go home was not half as tempting as exploring this new place right now.  
  
  
"Perhaps another time," Ziggy replied, much to Jareth's annoyance, "but for future reference, how do I get into the Labyrinth?"  
  
  
Jareth sighed as the doors to the Labyrinth suddenly appeared and rumbled open. Ziggy looked around at them and his jaw dropped, his eyes lighting up once again with excitement.  
  
  
"Oohh!" Ziggy cooed and clapped his hands with amusement, "like magic!"  Jareth watched him approach the doors.  
  
  
"I wouldn't go in there if I were you," Jareth cautioned the eager, young Martian, "once you're inside, there's no getting out."  Ziggy hesitated, reaching out and stroking the doors lightly with his fingertips.  
  
  
"But if you were me, then I'd be you," Ziggy pondered, "and I'd be fucking me by now.. "  
  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Jareth furrowed his brow.  
  
  
"Could I visit your castle, Jareth?" Ziggy asked, glancing over his shoulder and changing the subject.  
  
  
"Absolutely not!" Jareth insisted, "now come away from there, before you get yourself lost!"  
  
  
Ziggy pouted, turning towards Jareth and chewing on his index finger in contemplation. Jareth's gaze lingered upon the digit as Ziggy's tongue flicked out over it, deliberately trying to tease Jareth.  
  
  
"Why?" Jareth asked suddenly. Ziggy hesitated, unsure of the context of the question.  
  
  
"Why, what?" Ziggy enquired, slowly approaching Jareth now.  
  
  
"You're aware that I can sense your thoughts, right?" Jareth reminded him.  
  
  
"Uh-Huh," Ziggy nodded, his coy smile returning provocatively to his lips as he stood right in front of Jareth and reached out to trace along the pendant that rested upon Jareth's chest, nestled snugly inside the unbuttoned top part of Jareth's shirt.  
  
  
"So why do you think such things about me?" Jareth asked, his tone lowering as Ziggy's fingers trailed lightly up along his throat.  
  
  
Ziggy gasped excitedly as Jareth suddenly grabbed his wrist, his heart beating furiously as Jareth stared hard into his lustful gaze. Jareth grasped Ziggy's chin tightly, but Ziggy took hold of those fingers and turned his head, kissing the back of Jareth's ungloved hand softly, his gaze never leaving Jareth's face. Jareth watched Ziggy intently, his own heart starting to thump in a peculiar way at the sensation of Ziggy's soft lips pressing onto his bare skin.  
  
  
 _"Mmm,_ how can I not?" Ziggy asked softly in reply, nuzzling his cheek into Jareth's palm.  
  
  
Jareth pulled back, letting go of Ziggy and putting a bit of space between them. Ziggy squirmed and uttered a gentle whine, needing to be held and fondled and told that he was beautiful. Jareth did not get close again, sensing the need and denying Ziggy the closure he craved.  
  
  
"Jareth," Ziggy breathed, wincing painfully and bending over forwards slightly to try and ease his erection, his thighs pressed together and his hands pressing down upon it gently.  
  
  
"Better get that taken care of," Jareth said to him coldly, "I'll give you some privacy."


	6. Captivated

Ziggy stared at the now empty patch of grass where Jareth had just been standing, uttering a groan of frustration at his predicament. Suddenly, he was embraced from behind and Ziggy let out a sharp cry of surprise as Jareth hauled him up against his body. The young Martian's head spun as he found himself indoors without warning, Jareth's left hand clamped over Ziggy's mouth while the right one was wrapped tightly around his waist. Ziggy moaned as he felt Jareth's erection pressing into his ass through their clothing, the sound muffled by Jareth's tight grip over his mouth.  
  
  
"I usually enjoy games," Jareth breathed into Ziggy's ear from behind, "but you've pushed me too far.. _boy_.. "  Ziggy shivered with anticipation, his eyes wide and his cock still painfully hard.  
  
  
_"Mmff.. "_ Ziggy squirmed and Jareth's grip around his body tightened.  
  
  
_"Hmm.. "_ Jareth hummed into Ziggy's ear, sending a thrill of arousal through the captive Martian's body, "it's not often that I get a new _plaything_.. "  
  
  
Jareth's hand slid down from Ziggy's mouth to grip at his throat firmly but gently. Ziggy started to squirm again, pressing back into Jareth provocatively.  
  
  
_"Mmm,_ yes, _play with me_ , Jareth.. " Ziggy pleaded with his captor. Jareth growled softly into Ziggy's ear, eliciting another whimper from the writhing Martian.  
  
  
"Do you ever _shut up?!"_ Jareth hissed. Ziggy wriggled free and turned towards Jareth, the tension between them in that one still moment was electrifying.  
  
  
"You could try and make me," Ziggy suggested, with a cheeky, boyish grin.  
  
  
Within an instant, Ziggy looked bewildered again as he now stood up against a wall, his wrists bound behind his back and his mouth gagged with a leather strap. He bit down on it, but couldn't chew through it. He tried to move, but found that he was unable to. His eyes widened as Jareth suddenly emerged from the shadows, looking him over deliberately slowly. Ziggy hummed and his erection showed easily through the shorts of his kimono, eager to please Jareth but unable to squirm free of his bonds.  
  
  
"Shhh.. " Jareth placed his finger to Ziggy's lips.  
  
  
Ziggy became still for a moment, just staring heatedly into Jareth's gaze and wanting that touch to go so much lower. The room around them was definitely indoors, but Ziggy couldn't be sure exactly where he was right now. Jareth knew that if he let Ziggy go, he would simply be pounced upon and coaxed into having sex with him, so Ziggy was not going to be released anytime soon.  
  
  
"Your words arouse me, Ziggy," Jareth admitted, tracing the straining outline of Ziggy's rigid cock, "the way you move and the things you do when I get close.. "  Jareth leaned in to whisper into Ziggy's ear.  
  
  
"You make me want it _so bad_ ," Jareth breathed hotly.  
  
  
Ziggy closed his eyes, struggling harder to get free and biting down harder upon the leather gag. His moans of frustration were hindered by the leather strap in his mouth, he opened his eyes and noticed Jareth smiling darkly at him. Ziggy would play with Jareth, oh how he would play for hours.. but he was quite happy to be played with, too. He did have one general rule, however. If he got free, you were fair game. Jareth sensed as much and was not about to let Ziggy get out of the bonds so quickly, he trailed his riding crop down Ziggy's cheek and all the way down to his crotch. Ziggy's clothes vanished as he went along, leaving him naked and exposed. Ziggy whined and writhed, desperate for Jareth to touch him again.  
  
  
"Such a fine specimen," Jareth mused quietly, standing back to admire his beautiful captive.  
  
  
Jareth licked his lips and Ziggy moaned, tossing his head in an attempt to get free of the gag. His skin became incredibly hot as Jareth grabbed his thighs, teasingly running his hands up and down slowly. Within moments, the gag had melted and fell to the floor. Jareth glanced down at it with a puzzled expression, how had that happened?  
  
  
"Make me _cum_ Jareth," Ziggy purred, arching and twisting, trying to break free of the invisible, magic bonds that held him in place, "mmm, make me cum before I blow your mind.. "  Jareth felt the desire inflame his loins once again, driven to a state of lust by Ziggy's words.  
  
  
"I told you to be quiet!" Jareth growled through clenched teeth, clamping his hand firmly over Ziggy's mouth and holding it shut.  
  
  
Ziggy rolled his eyes closed, humming and straining against the bonds once more. Something snapped and suddenly he had a firm grip on Jareth's ass, rolling his hips and grinding their erections together sensually. Jareth moaned and lowered his head, biting and kissing at Ziggy's soft throat, unable to hold back a moment more. Now free, Ziggy dropped to his knees and tugged at Jareth's pants, determined to make his knees buckle. Jareth grasped Ziggy's hair and hauled him back to his feet roughly, pushing the startled Martian back into the wall. They gazed heatedly at one another, breathing audibly and heavily.  
  
  
"I don't know how you managed that," Jareth breathed, "but rest assured, you'll not do it again!" Ziggy yelped as the bonds were replaced by a stronger force, gasping and writhing to struggle free.  
  
  
"Jareth, you're cheating!" Ziggy said to him quietly, wanting to be released and give Jareth the most amazing blowjob of his life before fucking him senseless right there on the floor.


	7. Do You Like Girls Or Boys?

Jareth made a sweeping gesture with his hand, a large bed appeared and Ziggy grew curious as to what he was planning to do.  
  
  
"Do you like girls, Ziggy?" Jareth asked him, idly playing with Ziggy's hair.  
  
  
"Yes.. " Ziggy replied, his cock throbbing harder, "oh yes Jareth, I really, really love girls.. "  
  
  
"Oh good.. " Jareth smiled at him, as the door opened and a girl stood in the doorway.  
  
  
Her gaze was lowered, her cheeks aflame and she was completely naked. Ziggy was quick to notice the transparent wings, folded neatly at her back.  
  
  
_"Mmm_ , isn't she a sweet, little thing, Ziggy?" Jareth asked him, turning towards the girl, "come in my dear, close the door.. there's a good girl.. "  She entered the room and shut the door behind her, standing over by the bed and not looking at anything but the floor.  
  
  
"She seems awfully shy, Jareth," Ziggy pointed out.  
  
  
"It's her first time," Jareth responded calmly, "climb up onto the bed, my dear.. that's the way, go on..  spread your legs for me.. "  
  
  
Ziggy watched as she obediently lay on her back, drew in her knees and parted her thighs. Jareth walked over to the bed, now completely naked himself and Ziggy swallowed dryly, as he could see the whole thing from where he was bound.  
  
  
"Beautiful, yes?" Jareth asked Ziggy, stroking his fingers along her folds, "never been fucked.. "  Jareth leaned down and tasted the girl, she whimpered and bucked her hips gently.  
  
  
"She's adult, though, right?" Ziggy wondered, for she looked young.  
  
  
"Of course she is!" Jareth spoke defensively, "what do you take me for?"  He looked at the girl, licking his fingers and stroking her folds again.  
  
  
"She's at least 140, perhaps 150 years old," Jareth murmured, teasing her legs open a little wider and admiring her as she was splayed out before him. Ziggy was puzzled, she certainly did not look over a hundred years old, but time passed differently here and the creatures of the Underground were extremely long lived.  
  
  
"She was saving herself for marriage," Jareth explained, "the sweet, little thing.. "  He leaned down and started to kiss at her inner thighs, making her tense up and blush hard, soft noises escaping her every so often.  
  
  
"How did you end up with her then?" Ziggy enquired, seriously aroused just watching them. Jareth sat back and gazed lovingly at his prize, stroking his fingers in lazy circles over her bare stomach.  
  
  
"She was promised to the Northern Elf King," Jareth replied, his tone low and deep as he was very aroused by her, "but her parents wanted to become royalty themselves, so they came to me and asked for my help. Of course they had nothing of interest nor value, except.. Well, you my dear.. " He trailed his hand up her breast and twisted her nipple, she cried out breathily and turned her heated face away from him.  
  
  
"Does she speak?" Ziggy wondered curiously.  
  
  
"Unfortunately, no," Jareth responded, grabbing her chin and making her look at him, he gazed into her eyes affectionately, "the Northern Elf King found out that she was relatively mute and rejected her, he was looking for an Heir and the thought that she might have given him a mute son or daughter was too much for him to think about."  
  
  
"So they offered her to you?" Ziggy guessed.  
  
  
"You would be amazed at what people are willing to part with in exchange for their dreams, Ziggy," Jareth mused, leaning down and kissing the girl's lips softly. Ziggy wondered how someone could be so desperate that they would trade their own offspring?  
  
  
"Mmm, but she was a fine and fair deal, weren't you my sweet?" Jareth withdrew from her and spread her legs a little wider and fondled her, "such a tight, little _cunt_.. "  Her breath shook and she whimpered again, Jareth lifted his fingers and examined them intently as they now glistened with her arousal.  
  
  
"Now there we go," Jareth praised her, "getting nice and wet for me, hm? Do you want it now, my dear?"  Ziggy looked surprised as the girl nodded eagerly, her face still blushing hotly. Jareth noticed his expression and smiled darkly.  
  
  
"Did you think she was my prisoner, Ziggy?" he questioned the bound Martian.  
  
  
"Kind of, yes," Ziggy replied, "my mistake.. "


	8. Just Watch Me Now

Jareth ensured that Ziggy could see perfectly, he was close enough to be able to hear even the lightest lick upon her quivering flesh. He leaned down once more, parting her delicate folds and running his tongue along them softly. She bucked into him and gasped breathily, her fingers clutching at the sheets tightly. She had a tiny patch of pubic hair, shaped like a heart but the rest had either been waxed clean or that's just the way it grew for her species. Jareth intensified his strokes, his thumbs pressing into her tight entrance as his tongue worked along her slickening folds, teasing her swollen clit until she cried out loudly and yowled her release, breathing hard and fast. Jareth slowly withdrew from her, licking his lips slowly and looking quite pleased with himself.  
  
  
"Clean me off, sweet thing," Jareth purred at her.  
  
  
She got to her knees and began kissing his face, her tongue flicking out every so often to clean her spurted juices from him. Ziggy was really having a hard time of it, he needed to be touched and to be just standing there watching was bothering him.  
  
  
"Jareth," Ziggy groaned, "I wanna cum, too.. "  Jareth looked at him, gently pushing the girl so that she stopped peppering his face with her hot, little kisses.  
  
  
"Do forgive me," Jareth smiled at him darkly again, "where are my manners?"  Jareth looked at the girl, who was looking at his cock longingly and licking her lips.  
  
  
"Why don't you take care of our guest first, hm?" Jareth encouraged her, "go on.. on your knees.. "  
  
  
She slipped down off the bed and approached Ziggy, dropping to her knees at once and looking up at him with big eyes and very red cheeks. Ziggy saw the slightest upturn to her lips as she opened her mouth and took his cock into her hand, pumping it and sucking it sensually. Her other hand fondled his balls, her tongue washing around the tip and tasting his pre cum hungrily.  
  
  
"She.. _uhh!_ She's _enjoying_ this, Jareth..  " Ziggy exclaimed, breathing heavily.  
  
  
"Of course," Jareth replied amusedly, stroking himself as he hardened considerably, "she is here by her own will."  
  
  
_"Ohh.. "_ Ziggy threw back his head, _"huhh.. uhh!_ H-How so?"  
  
  
"Well," Jareth spoke calmly, watching them intently, "when she found out about her parent's desires, she offered herself willingly. How could I refuse? Does she please you, Ziggy?"  Ziggy groaned and came moments later.  
  
  
"Take it all, my dear," Jareth purred, "just like that.. _oohh, yess_... "  Jareth closed his eyes, stroking a little faster.  
  
  
_"Damn.. "_ Ziggy cursed, his body shaking in submission, _"oh, damn.. "_  
  
  
Jareth laughed quietly as the girl joined him on the bed once more, he stroked her hair as she looked into his eyes imploringly, so he nodded and took his hand away from his cock. Ziggy watched as she leaned down and began to do the same thing to Jareth, sucking and pumping his cock while fondling with his balls.  
  
  
_"Mmmm, yesss... "_ Jareth purred, "now, shall I take her, Ziggy?"  
  
  
"Huh?" Ziggy was practically drooling by now, " _oh_ , let _me_ fuck you Jareth!"  He strained against his bonds, which were growing weaker as Jareth lost his concentration.  
  
  
Jareth encouraged the girl to stop sucking his cock, shifting his position slightly.  
  
  
"Turn around dear," Jareth coaxed her, "present yourself to me.. "  
  
  
She got onto all fours, lowered herself down and kept her ass in the air. Jareth got up onto his knees and teased his cock at her dripping entrance, pushing it in very slowly. She whimpered and mewled, pushing herself backwards onto his cock and relaxing her inner muscles to accommodate him.  
  
  
_"Uh!"_ Jareth gasped, for she was super tight despite her efforts to relax herself. Ziggy struggled harder, becoming more highly aroused at the sounds, sights and scents of sex.  
  
  
"Push yourself harder onto my cock, darling," Jareth instructed her, _"oohh yess.. "_  
  
  
He gave her control of the situation for now, unable to tell if he was hurting her or not, so she would do most of the work until he was comfortably inside of her. He sucked in a hiss through his teeth as she rammed herself hard onto him, feeling something break inside as he began to slowly thrust his hips. She whimpered in pleasure pain, Jareth grasped her breasts tightly and she mewled, her head thrown back as he fucked her.


	9. I'll Give My Love

Ziggy groaned and finally tumbled to the floor, the bonds releasing as Jareth's entire focus was now on his most prized possession. Jumping up quickly onto the bed, Ziggy watched Jareth's ass as it thrust back and forth. Jareth was vaguely aware that Ziggy had gotten himself free, but he was so intoxicated by the pleasure her tightness offered him, he paid the Martian little heed. Ziggy climbed up onto the bed again and rubbed Jareth's ass with his fingers, leaning down to grasp it tightly. Jareth moaned as he felt Ziggy's tongue penetrating his ass and sweeping over it languidly, slowing his thrusts down a little.  
  
  
_"Mmm,"_ Ziggy hummed, suddenly shifting to push his cock into Jareth's ass, _"aahh.. "_ Relief swelled within his chest as he hugged Jareth tightly to his body, thrusting slowly at first and then matching Jareth's thrusts as he fucked the girl harder.  
  
  
Jareth groaned and closed his eyes, the sensation of being fucked while he was fucking, it made him tense up and shudder with pleasure.  
  
  
_"Huhh.. "_ Jareth moaned and the girl whimpered loudly as his cock throbbed and engorged inside of her tightness, the fit was snug at best and Ziggy could say the same about Jareth's ass.  
  
  
"I-I'm gonna _cum_ , Jareth!" Ziggy cried out.  
  
  
_"Yess.. "_ Jareth moaned, " _cum hard_ , Ziggy.. don't hold back.. "  
  
  
Ziggy swore and climaxed, his body jolting and his fingers digging into Jareth's soft flesh tightly. Jareth grit his teeth and grunted into release moments later, as Ziggy continued to repeatedly thrust into him deeply and hit his prostate. Like a chain reaction, Jareth's release sent the girl into her own orgasm, releasing her juices to mingle with Jareth's as it seeped down over her inner thighs.  
  
  
Collapsing in a heap, they breathed heavily and took their time coming down from such a dizzying high.  
  
  
"You never told me what became of her parents," Ziggy breathed curiously.  
  
  
"Oh, they are out there someplace, ruling over their own Kingdom," Jareth sighed, playing idly with the girl's breasts.  
  
  
She arched into his touch willingly, softly moaning in pleasure. Ziggy got the impression that this girl's parents hadn't quite got what they'd bargained for, Jareth simply didn't seem the type to give such gifts without there being some sort of twist.  
  
  
"I never did ask her name," Ziggy ventured of the girl. Jareth looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, then he shrugged.  
  
  
"You know it never occurred to me to ask," Jareth replied quietly, "what a pity I shall never find out."  
  
  
"Can't you just go and ask her parents?" Ziggy questioned him.  
  
  
"I could," Jareth mused, stroking Ziggy's cock playfully, "but you see, I cut out their tongues before I left them to rot.. "  Ziggy moaned but became disturbed by the admission.  
  
  
_"Uhh,_ y-you what?" Ziggy bucked his hips pleasurably.  
  
  
"They're the King and Queen of my largest Oubliette," Jareth responded, kissing and sucking at Ziggy's neck, heating him up all over again, "she has forgotten them by now.."  
  
  
His other hand slid down between the girl's legs, causing her to moan and mewl softly. Ziggy hummed quietly and tried not to think about it too much, afterall, if they were willing to give up their daughter just to be selfish, they got everything they deserved.  
  
  
_"Mmm,_ babe.. " Ziggy moaned, "you're making me _so hot_.. "  Jareth hummed against his neck, flicking out his tongue and Ziggy arched his back, gasping and coming into Jareth's hand in a hot gush of release.  
  
  
"Are you staying on then, Ziggy?" Jareth murmured against his heated flesh.  
  
  
_"Uhh huhh.._ " Ziggy breathed, nodding slowly and groaning deeply as Jareth leaned up and kissed him passionately.  
  
  
  
****  
  
=THE END=


End file.
